


Storm of Color

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fear of Thunder: Brontophobia, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Ohm has a fear of thunderstorms- always has in fact. Nothing can comfort him from them. But that night, his friend Mini proves that wrong.





	Storm of Color

Ryan hated thunderstorms. It was stupid and childish and something he’d never admit aloud, but he was fucking terrified of them. Even now, the lightning splitting the sky and the thunder shaking the walls had him cowering under the sheets of the hotel’s bed, trembling. 

Rain pounded against the window,and the wind had long since began to blow. Thunder so loud it seemed to be directly in his ear exploded, and he curled his arms around his pillow, burying his face in it. Feet padded across carpet and an hand rested on his shoulder,warm and comforting. 

“Ohm...are you okay?” 

Mini.

“I’m fine,” Ohm choked out, glad the darkness hid is burning face. God he hated this fear. It was embarrassing beyond belief.

“You made a whimpering noise.” It wasn’t a question, and not for the first time, Ohm cursed his friend’s observational skills. 

“Mini, I’m-” More thunder had him fleeing back to the thread of safety his blankets provided, obviously proving Mini’s point. Beside him, the bed dipped, and next thing he knew, Ohm was sitting sideways in Mini’s lap, with a warm pair of arms wrapped around him and a face buried in the crook of his neck. Mini’s breaths were slow and steady, and Ohm felt himself calming almost instantly. 

He let himself fall against Mini, only to tense as more thunder rippled through the air. Mini’s grip tightened, and for the very first time since his Dad had held him, years and years ago, Ohm felt safe. 

“What are you doing?” He mumbled, and the legitimately baffled look on his face had Mini laughing. 

“Snuggling. What does it look like?” His younger friend retorted, rocking Ohm teasingly in his arms. 

“You’re treating me like a girl!” He retorted, throwing his arms out dramatically as if to prove his point.

“Did you just assume that I just assumed your gender, Ohmie?” Mini giggled wildly.

“Yes, I did- wait what?” Mini’s laughter shook the walls, and to Ohm, the storm vanished. Mini fell backward against the bed, pulling Ohm with him and into his side. WIth a second of hesitation, Ohm wrapped his arms around Mini’s middle, while the male pulled his closer. Mini was warm and comforting and Ohm was so at peace that the next thing he knew he was waking up to bright sunlight and a face hovering inches from his own. 

“Come on, you have to see this!” He yanked Ohm to his feet and outside of the hotel room, pointing into the distance. It was still sprinkling, but Ohm barely noticed, because the view took his breath away.A complete, bright, double rainbow stretched across the sky, from the reached on one end to the other. 

Mini slipped an arm around his waist and Ohm fell against him, sighing happily. They stood there for an eternity, eyes locked on the sky, content with the others company. 

“You know, if you’re a walking, talking, storm-shield, imma need to keep you around more often.” Ohm remarked casually. Mini nodded, and with a snort replied, “Uh huh.”

“And...you’re decent at cuddling.”

“Decent?!”

Laughter probably woke the entire hotel, but at the moment, neither males gave one single shit.


End file.
